


Christmas in Philly

by Deense



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deense/pseuds/Deense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's my turn babe. I have loved you and you have loved me and we have compromised, both of us...for your job. And now it's time to talk about doing that for my job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in Philly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [echoinautumn (maybetwice)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybetwice/gifts).



#### Tami

It certainly wasn’t Texas, Tami thought as the garage door opened. She had a coat on that was thicker than anything she’s owned before in her life, apparently good for temperatures of minus four and against wind chill, whatever the hell that was. 

“I feel like the Michelin man,” she muttered, grabbing the shovel off the peg on the wall. “Hon. Honey!”

He was supposed to be the one to do the shovelling this morning, only a call from one of the other coaches at his school meant he was warm inside and she was the one freezing her bottom off. 

Tami stamped back to the door, opening it and calling inside. “Honey. If you don’t get your butt out-“

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” he called out, hopping down the hall as he pulled on a boot. “I told you I’d do it, didn’t I?”

“You sure did,” she said to him, holding the shovel out with an over-sweet smile. “You also said you’d do it _before_ breakfast, so I could get in for my morning meeting?”

“Did I? Dammit, I’m sorry Tami, but that call-“

“I know, I know, it was important. But so is this meeting. It’s the last day in the office before the break, and if we don’t sort out the mess with admissions-” She sighed and swallowed, and looked to the wall where another shovel still hung. There was only one way she was going to get out and in to school on time, and that meant pitching in. “Look, if we both give it a go, we can at least get the car out and I won’t be too late.”

“See, teamwork. It’ll get us-“

“Eric Taylor, You did not just use a line about teamwork on me, did you?” Tami stood with her hand on her hip, an eyebrow cocked as she gave him a once over. “You’re gonna be the one dropping Gracie Belle off at daycare, just so you realise.”

“I think that you are the most amazing woman that I know,” he said, backpedalling and leaning in to kiss her cheek. “Of course I’ll drop our daughter off at daycare.”

She could swear when she went to get the shovel he mumbled something about letting him buy a snow blower.

* * *

#### Eric

“Are you sure about this?” Eric looked up at the tree in front of them, and down at the axe in his hands. They’d hiked twenty minutes into the tree farm and even with the sled he wasn’t sure that they’d get it back to the car. 

“Of course I am. It’s perfect.” Tami stood in the snow, rubbing her mittened hands together. 

“It’s awfully big,” he pointed out, wondering how they were going to get it back to the house with the car they had here.

“It’s our first Christmas in Philly, and Julie and Matt are flying in tomorrow and we need a real tree.”

“Sure, but do we need one that’s so-“ He stopped when he saw the look on her face. It’s the look of a woman who will not be messed with and after twenty years of marriage he knew better than to argue. Some fights were better accepted as lost before they even started.

* * *

#### Tami

“Julie, that’s Julie,” Tami heard the car door slam and dropped the ornament she held down on the tree haphazardly. 

“Grab Gracie Belle,” she told Eric, even though he was already in the process of scooping up their youngest daughter. Tami ran to the door, beaming when she opened it to Julie and Matt lugging their suitcases up the front steps from the cab. Julie was happy in Chicago, living a good life with Matt, but it didn’t mean that sometimes Tami didn’t miss her fiercely. 

“Sweetheart, “ she held her arms out, wrapping Julie into a quick hug on the porch before tugging the suitcase out of her hands. 

“Mom.”

“Say hello to your sister, and I’ll show you your room,” she said, turning to smile at Matt. “Come on in and we’ll show you your room. We have it all set up.”

“Hey there Gracie Belle,” she heard Julie say as they headed back into the house, just like she heard Eric and Matt greet each other and exclaim over the tree. Tami smiled, happier than she could say to have her entire family under the same roof, even if it only was for a week.

* * *

#### Julie

“I’m really happy for you mom.”

“Thank you baby,” Tami said. Her office was empty, everyone off for til after the New Year, but she couldn’t resist taking Julie for a tour.

“No, really, this is great. It’s like you figured it out. You found your place.” Julie turned, taking in everything, from the paintings on the walls to the pictures on the desk of their family.

“You will too, Julie.” Tami reassured, reaching out to touch her daughter’s arm. “You sound like you’re happy in Chicago. You said you were going back to school in January?”

“I got transfer credit,” she said quickly, wanting to reassure her mother. That they’ve been so supportive had been helpful, knowing that she could take the time she needed to figure things out. “So I’m not starting over. I guess its just time.”

“I knew you’d figure it out when it was right,” Tami said, and Julie knew she was trying to be as supportive to her daughter as she would be to one of her students. She also knew, now, that it was harder because they were so close, but Julie knew it was even more important because it was so hard. 

“I was thinking of doing what you do. I mean, not exactly, not like this,” Julie said, waving around the office. “But helping students, teenagers. Who might be a bit lost.”

The look her mother gave her was one of awe, or being impressed. Julie shrugged, trying to dismiss it. “What you did, it makes sense now. I guess I just wished I’d listened more at the time.”

“Oh honey,” Tami stood, crossing over to wrap Julie in a hug, pulling back to cup her face and smile. “Honey, you wouldn’t get it now if you got it then. As hard as it was for me to see you make mistakes and find your own path? It was what you needed to do, sweetheart.”

“That wasn’t what you said at the time,” Julie protested, but with a laugh and a grin, smiling up at her mother. “I remember a tattoo…”

“And I still think that was a dumb idea.” Tami said, kissing her daughter’s forehead. “One of the dumbest. But I’m your momma, and I get to say these things.”

* * *

#### Matt

Matt played with Gracie Belle in front of the tree, lying on his belly and stacking the bricks that she gave him. He could feel Eric’s eyes on him, and he knew that question was coming. How it would come was the only answer, and for now Matt tried to focus on building the castle that Gracie Belle has set him to. 

“You two aren’t thinking…” Bluntness was the apparent approach. Eric didn’t shy away from it, looking significantly from Gracie Belle to Matt. 

“Us?” Matt looked up, lifting one shoulder in a shrug. He knew this would come up at some point, but hadn’t expected it so soon. “Not for a while. I mean, Julie’s going back to school in January.”

“Good.” Eric nodded, moving down to the carpet himself to help with the building of the palace. Matt swallowed with relief and smiled, even when Gracie hit him with one of the bricks. Play successful, at least for now.

* * *

#### Tami

Tami didn’t want to get out of bed, not yet. It was Christmas morning and she could hear Julie, Matt, and Gracie Belle outside down the hall, but she was warm in her bed. Warm curled up next to her husband and entirely happy. 

“Merry Christmas,” she whispered to Eric, kissing his nose. He grumbled but turned toward her and opened his eyes. She kissed his forehead, snuggling close. “Everyone’s here. Isn’t it good?”

“It’s great,” he agreed, pulling her to his chest. “But how much longer before they wake us?”

“I don’t know. But lets wait til they do, okay?” She looked up at him, her eyes bright and happy. 

“Okay. Merry Christmas, Tami.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love FNL so much, and was really happy to try and get a snapshot of the family in Philly, their first Christmas there. Hopefully you enjoy it too.


End file.
